desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Merda
right|none|250px thumb|right|Merda? This is Bostaaaaaaa!!! thumb|400px|Um filme sobre a arte, o prazer, a [[vida!]] [thumb|420px|[http://www.bosta.ac.uk/ Site oficial da BOSTA. (Note os tutoriais de queimação de rosca)]] Quando o inesperado ocorre, utiliza-se na forma "Dar merda" e suas derivações "Deu merda" ou "Sabia que ia dar merda", a interjeição "Que merda", o imperativo "Vá a merda" e o adjetivante "Mas isso é uma merda mesmo", só para citar alguns. Outra utilização bastante comum na língua portuguesa quanto ao seu aspecto adjetivo é quando utilizada no sentido de comparação ou metáfora, como "Parreira? É um técnico de merda", ou "Só tem merda nessa seleção", ou "O Ronaldo Gordo tá uma merda, puta merda!", ou "Esse artigo só fala merda". Quando utilizado como substantivo, normalmente representa o excremento humano, a bosta, vulgo cocô. A palavra merda na língua portuguesa right|250px|thumb right|250px|thumb A palavra mais rica da língua portuguesa é a palavra MERDA . Esta palavra de origem francesa MERD pode mesmo ser considerada um coringa da língua portuguesa. Vejam porque com os exemplos a seguir: 1) Como indicação geográfica 1: Onde fica essa MERDA ? 2) Como indicação geográfica 2: Vá a MERDA ! 3) Como indicação geográfica 3: 18:00h - vou embora dessa MERDA . 4) Como substantivo qualificativo("é adjetivo, seu MERDA"): Você é um MERDA! 5) Como auxiliar quantitativo: Trabalho pra caramba e não ganho MERDA nenhuma! 6) Como indicador de especialização profissional: Ele só faz MERDA. 7) Como indicativo de MBA: Ele faz muita MERDA 8) Como indicador de rejeição: Puta MERDA! 9) Como questionamento dirigido: Fez MERDA, né? 10) Como indicador visual: Não se enxerga MERDA nenhuma! 11) Como constatação negativa: Que MERDA! 12) Como especulação de conhecimento e surpresa: Que MERDA é essa? 13) Como constatação da situação financeira de um indivíduo: Ele está na MERDA... 14) Como indicador de ressentimento natalino: Não ganhei MERDA nenhuma de presente! 15) Como resultado aplicativo: Deu MERDA. 16) Como indicador de rejeição: Puta MERDA! 17) Como indicador de espécie: O que esse MERDA pensa que é? 18) Como indicador de continuidade: Tô na mesma MERDA de sempre. 19) Como indicador de desordem: Tá tudo uma MERDA! 20) Como constatação científica dos resultados da alquimia: Tudo o que ele toca vira MERDA! 21) Como elemento de indicação do caminho a ser percorrido: Por que você não vai a MERDA? 22)Como indicativo de ocupação: Para você ter lido até aqui, é sinal que não está fazendo MERDA nenhuma!!!! 23) Como classificação literária: Êita textinho de MERDA sô!!! 24) Como qualificação de governo: O governo LULA só faz MERDA! 25) Como situação de "orgulho/metidez" : Ela se acha e não tem "MERDA nenhuma!" Estudos e Pesquisa left|thumb|Centro especializado em estudos de merdas! right|thumb|200px|Sabor suave e requintado A merda é um grande mistério que fede muito. Contemplo agora este pedaço de mim, boiando sobre as águas calmas do vaso sanitário, e medito: decifra-me, ou te devoro! A merda está ligada a mim e estou ligado a ela desde o começo de minha vida. Nem um só dia passei sem ela ou ela deixou de passar através de mim. E isso me leva à conclusão de que não há solidão, quando há um merda por perto. Cientistas da univercidade do Boston concluiram que, a merda é uma merda ou um calculo complicado: Merda = Massa vezes Fedor da porra dividido por Milhos mais a porra que você comeu Biodiversidade Assim como os merdas que escreveram esse artigo, as merdas também são diferentes entre si, com a vantagem de que não existe merda emo boiola (Ufa, ainda bem, você já se imaginou cagando pra dentro?). As bostas podem ser divididas em várias categorias. Então, como dizia Jack o Estripador, vamos por partes. Cor thumb|left|Foi o que inspirou o dono da Nike. As merdas são como os camaleões: mudam de cor, conforme as circunstâncias. Com a vantagem de que não andam pelas paredes, a menos que se cague no ventilador. O Arco-íris da merda começa com aquele marrom clarinho, quase amarelo. É uma merda pálida, cor de palha, e combina com cuecas e papel higiênico de tom pastel. Depois vem um marrom desbotado pouco firme. É o tom intermediário entre o palha e o marrom cocô. Este sim é o tom clássico da merda cuniversal. Na roupa, no carro, na gravata ou no papel de presente, o marrom cocô é inconfundível. Carregando um pouco mais no tom, vem o marrom queimado, tipo moreno jambo e um pouco mais acima vem o preto total, aquela merda que costuma grudar na pele, na privada, no papel e - algumas vezes - debaixo da unha. Há também algumas variações interessantes, como a merda com passas e a merda com milho verde. Parece um panetone. A base costuma ser o marrom desbotado, com apliques de pontos pretos ou amarelos, dependendo do gosto de quem caga. As merdas híbridas são raras e nunca se registrou nenhum caso de merdas listradas. Há também a roxa, aquela que você não sabe como ficou daquela cor até ter lembrando que comeu beterraba junto com seu almoço. Por fim, vem à merda nacional. É uma massa incomum e apresenta um tom verde e amarelo. Normalmente aparece durante o horário eleitoral gratuito, na TV. OBS: Também existe a merda rosa, caso raro, quando você toma muito Nesquik de morango(aviso,não tentar retomá-la) Consistência left|none left|thumb|180px|Famosíssimo poema de [[Caetano Veloso]] A merda, assim com os peitinhos das garotas, diferenciam-se também pela consistência. Pra você que é burro ou está em recuperação, consistência significa concordância aproximada entre os resultados de várias medições de uma mesma quantidade. Em suma, as merdas podem ser Sólidas, Líquidas ou Gasosas. *'Sólidas:' Dividem-se em duras, moles e médias, assim como as escovas de dente. As moles são aquelas que você caga e nem sente. Escorrem como um carinho. Já as médias requerem algum esforço, mas, em compensação, não são como as duras, que além de exigir muita veia estufada no pescoço, ainda nos lançam num dilema atroz: se parar pra respirar ela sai ou volta? *'Líquidas:' Estas são molhadinhas destemidas e aparecem durante as caganeiras. Praticamente mija-se pelo rabo. São tão rápidas e eficazes que sempre nos surpreendem. Você pensa que só peidou e quando olha, o vaso está cheio de merda! *'Gasosas:' São os famosos peidos. Engana-se quem acha que peido é peido. Assim como o vapor é a consubstanciação da água, o peido é a evaporação da merda. Comportamento As merdas são imprevisíveis! Assim como as mulheres, não é possível prever o comportamento das merdas. Se você acha que vai peidar, acaba se cagando todo. Outras vezes, tem plena convicção que deseja cagar e então, só peida. É um paradoxo. Cheiro Cheiro de bosta é que nem buceta mijada: a percepção do cheiro peculiar faz logo a gente sair de perto. O cheiro também é muito variado, isso por que alguns cientistas e até vocês que estão lendo este artigo já devem ter notado que entre uma cagada ou outra, o banheiro permanece inodoro, mas, em compensasão, em outras cagadas o banheiro fede tanto que a defesa civil tem que interditar e desinfetar a sua casa. Opiniões de Religiões, Ceitas e Pessoas sobre a Merda [[Imagem:merdinha.jpg|right|thumb|Solidariedade: Merdas são sempre socorridas por alguma outra merda maior. ♫Qual é a sua, qual? Qual é a sua merda?♪]] thumb|Os Alquimistas foram os únicos que acertaram. [[Imagem:HumorMerda578.jpg|thumb|270px|O verdadeiro Cagando e Andando.]] thumb|right|260px|É nisso que da pressionar sua merda. 250px|thumb|Esse pelo menos já não vai ter tantos problemas em relação a merda. Jundiaí SP (Jundshit) é uma MERDA! Como Evitar Uma Merda thumb|Exemplo prático de como escapar de uma situação de merda. thumb|400px|Veja no que dá fugir do presídio. thumb|270px|Isso vai dar merda... Exemplos práticos de como escapar de uma situação de merda. Leiam com bastante atenção, pois trata-se de uma lição de vida. Como todos sabem, cagar é um ciclo: a merda bate na água e a água bate na bunda, por isso, é certo que, ao cagar, a maioria de vocês já tenha molhado a bunda na água fétida que o cagalhão levanta ao cair na água do vaso. Todos, ainda que intuitivamente, já devem ter feito uso de alguma técnica para evitar o "Efeito Tchbum". Então demonstraremos aqui alguns métodos conhecidos junto com suas vantagens e desvantagens. Método 01 Posicionar o rabo o mais próximo possível da tábua, deixando o saco (caso você tenha) esmagado sobre a mesma. Assim, a barrola fedorenta desce rolando pela louça. Com a queda amortecida, o projétil mal-cheiroso não causa o "efeito tchbum". Problemas: a) A merda deixa um rastro na louça (tal técnica consiste em, literalmente, "jogar um barro na louça"). Sobre o ponto de vista estético, foda-se! Além do mais não é o macho da casa que vai limpar a barrolinha (no máximo, dá pra tentar desfazer a trilha pastosa com jatos de mijo de alta pressão). Mas aquele filete marrom pode vir a feder mais tarde. E, no caso de jogar um barro na casa da namorada ou dos sogros, pode pegar mal se alguém entrar depois de você. b) Se a pontaria for mal calculada, o toletão pode raspar na tábua e cagar a porra toda. Neste caso, é de bom grado limpar depois de terminado o serviço. Até porque na barreada seguinte, o cagão corre o risco de esquecer e sujar o saco na própria merda que lá ficara, o que seria, convenhamos, bastante desagradável. c) Dependendo das condições de temperatura, pressão e úmidade do tolete, existe a possibilidade do barro simplesmente “colar” na louça alí se alojando e não mais saindo. Caso isso aconteça com você, não entre em pânico, após quatro a dez descargas a bisteca tende a se desprender do vaso, ainda assim, deixando o rastro do problema “a”. d) Se a merda for muito grande, existe o risco do tolete enrolar na parte superior do vaso e atingir sua bunda, cagando a porra toda! dando um trabalho do cacete pra limpar depois! Método 02 Criar um tapete flutuante de papel higiênico. Conhecida como "efeito hovercraft", essa técnica parte do pressuposto que a merda será amortecida ao bater no tapete de papel evitando o "efeito tchbum". Problemas: a) Errar na quantidade de papel para menos. Neste caso,vai tudo por água abaixo(ou acima no caso) a água vai bater na bunda de qualquer forma. b) Errar na quantidade de papel para mais. Neste caso, a privada entope e o cagante passa pela constrangedora experiência de ter de fugir da água com merda que sobe ameaçadora e lentamente privada acima. Pior: na ponta dos pés e segurando a calça pra não cair ainda por cima. Método 03 Técnica conhecida como "cag'n run". Consiste em cagar no meio da privada e tirar a bunda rapidamente antes que o chafariz barrento atinja a raba. Tal técnica exige reflexo, explosão muscular e uma coordenação motora em nível avançado. Problemas: a) Arrancar lentamente. Neste caso, tudo vai por água abaixo (ou acima, no caso) e o rabo é atingido pela água podre de qualquer jeito. b) Arrancar rapidamente demais. Neste caso, corre-se o risco de tirar o cu da reta antes de a merda se desprender da flor de oríba. Resultado: cocô na tábua, no chão do banheiro ou, pior, dentro da cueca do cagão. Além disso, o cagante pode ser enganado pelo cocô do tipo "dois estágios". Neste caso, o cagante pensa que se livrou do charutão e, sem nada poder fazer, vê uma badalhoca cair dentro da cueca. Método 04 Está tecnica exige grande concentração, serenidade e controle do musculo retal, ela consiste em não “quebrar a corrente” até a saída total do tolete, o que trasforma a perigosa queda livre do coliformio em uma segura descida de rapel até a superfície da água, quebrando sua tensão superficial suavemente e evitando o "efeito tchbum". Problemas: a) Se houver merda demais, o cagão pode acabar atravessando de mal jeito o porta-aviões na privada causando o seu entopimento. Pode ainda alcançar muito cedo o fundo do vaso, deixando a merda sem espaço para descer e a forçando a descer lateralmente, inclinando-se para frente e deitando-se suavemente na louça... O problema é que ela tem o mal hábito de dar uma “lambida” no saco do cagante durante a envergada. b) Se não houver merda o bastante para uma descida segura, o defecante passa por humilhantes segundos de angustia, com a grande quantidade de merda pendurada perigosamente no seu cu, podendo se desprender a qualquer instante. Tudo o que ele pode fazer, é esperar tristemente pela queda do jumbo 747 e a consequente subida do caldo maldito. thumb|right|206px|Nem mesmo o seu [[Vaso Sanitário aguenta sua merda.]] Método 05 Subir na privada e ficar meio que de pé e mirar certinho, o toletão caira na água e você não será atingido no fusquete pelo esguicho da morte. Problemas: a) Errar a mira e borrar a calça, a tampa do vaso, o chão, em suma: Tudo o que estiver pela frente... b) Por causa do seu peso corporal, a privada pode quebrar, e poderão ocorrer coisas muito piores que uma água fétida batendo na sua flor-de-oriba!! c) Escorregar da privada, causando assim, desde uma batida do saco na louça do bocão e até mesmo a merda cair fora do campo. d) Dar uma mijada pelo cu e molhar tudo em volta inclusive as pernas. Método 06 Conhecido por: "RelhotoPistol". Consiste em cagar um relhoto de cada vez. Tem de ser devagar, senão vai haver "efeito tchbum". É preciso boa capacidade rectal. Mas atenção, as caganitas teêm de ser pequenas. Problemas: a) Cagar tudo duma vez e molhar o zérinho. b)'Cagar um relhoto de cada vez e depois não ter mais vontade de defecar. Método 07 Popularmente conhecido como "''Gelacoxa", esse método é basicamente cagar sem a tampa abaixada, sentado diretamente na louça externa. Assim, seu perseguido está próximo o suficiente da água pra rapadura mal-cheirosa não causar o efeito "tchbum". Problemas: '''a) Você dar um ataque de bixisse com o gelado da louça e a merda voar pra tudo quanto é lado. b) Escorregar as mãos e assim perdendo o apoio, causado o efeito Reversal Russa, onde VOCÊ molha a bunda na água. c) Acontecer o problema B e você ficar entalado na privada. Método 08 pegue um monte de jornal, espalhe pelo chão, e cague por ali mesmo. assim não correrá nenhum risco, nada de água na bunda. e depois é só pegar o jornal e jogar na privada e dar a descarga. simples, não? Ver também *Caganeira *Fatos sobre Cocô *Fatos sobre Peidos *Técnica de leitura do futuro através das fezes *Vaso Sanitário *Descarga *Mijo *Morte no Banheiro *Perfume de merda *Site oficial da BOSTA no Reino Unido *Historia do Coco *Você *nerds Mulher Cagando http://www.joyangeles.com/november2007.htm http://www.joyangeles.com/v/index.htm Não leia isso após ter comido, pois pode te deixar enjoado. Tipos de merda *Merda Cachoeira precisa explicar? *Merda Fórmula 1 Sai a 300 km/h rasgando o toba *Merda Chata Sai sempre com um gostinho de quero mais *Merda lisa Redondinha e lisa *Merda primogênito tão perfeita que dá até dó de puxar a descarga *Merda Chuck Norris Sai com a força de uma bala de cahão, maior que júpiter, e pode matar o Dr. Roberto ou parar no Acre! *Merda Axe Aerosol É a explosiva mistura de um peido com uma cagada mole. "Sua louça nunca mais será a mesma" *Merda Ovomaltine Quando se caga mole junto com uns pedacinhos. Delicioso aspecto matinal. *Merda Arame Farpado Quando você come algo ou um doritos, mastigue muito mais muito bem....parece caco moido ao descer Ligações externas com o cu *Bosta: o filme *Merda Antispam: O último Anti-spam que você vai usar. Categoria:Artigos Importantes Categoria:Brasil Categoria:AAAAA Categoria:Coisas que deram merda Categoria:Censurado Categoria:Coisas que o Doutor Roberto não aprova Categoria:Pessoas boca sujas e sem vergonhas Categoria:Pacto com Capeta Categoria:Incompleto ar:خرا ca:Merda cs:Hovno da:Lort de:Scheiße el:Σκατά en:Feces es:Mierda fi:Mämmi fr:Merde he:חרא it:Merda ja:うんこ ko:똥 pl:Gówno sr:Говно zh:屎 zh-tw:屎